A New Start
by JustePhi
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "C'est pour ça que je t'ai haï durant toutes ces années, Potter. Tu étais un souvenir ambulant, la preuve vivante de mon plus grand moment de faiblesse. Je ne t'ai pas emporté parce que je t'aurais tué avant même notre retour à Poudlard."


**A New Start**

* * *

 _(Bonchourre. Je tiens juste à dire que ce texte n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une traduction Anglais-Français. Je débute totalement dans le domaine de la traduction, donc je m'excuse par avance des erreurs et des maladresses que j'ai sans doute faites. Le texte original est de **Grey Murphy** , que je remercie au passage, et que vous pouvez trouver sur FF. Il s'agit d'un UA, et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Bonne lecture !)_

* * *

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son ancien professeur, et laissa échapper trois petits mots qui auraient pu tout changer.

« Vous l'aimiez. »

Le professeur de potions Severus Tobias Rogue, ancien Mangemort et Directeur de Poudlard le toisa de toute sa stature et, sans même demander qui, répondit à cet homme aux cheveux noirs assis en face de lui.

« Oui. Une fois. Elle était la seule qui se soit jamais réellement intéressée à moi. Le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec cet insupportable crétin de Potter ne me dérangeait même pas. Du moins, au début. Mais j'ai remarqué de légers changements en elle, petit à petit. Elle a cessé de regarder par terre lorsqu'elle marchait, elle gardait la tête haute. Elle a cessé d'hésiter lorsqu'on lui posait une question, en classe. »

Il fit une pause.

« Accessoirement, elle est devenue la jolie fille populaire dont tout le monde se souvient aujourd'hui. Mais je me souviens encore d'elle comme d'une fille timide, discrète. Une née-moldue émerveillée par tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, qui s'extasiait devant la beauté et la grandeur de Poudlard. Elle a cessé d'être la petite fille qui me plaisait, que j'aimais peut-être, et elle est devenue la femme que je respectais. Je vois encore cette petite fille, de temps à autre. Mais elle a grandi, contrairement à moi.»

Harry acquiesça en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il connaissait déjà les souvenirs du professeur de potions, les ruminant sans cesse, pensant à ce qui avait été et à ce qui aurait pu être.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas emmené quand vous êtes entré dans la maison cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi Hagrid, et pas vous ? »

(Harry avait fini par adopter le terme « cette nuit-là » plusieurs années auparavant, et affichait désormais une attitude à la fois blasée et franche, presque dénuée d'émotions. Sa petite amie de l'époque l'avait persuadé que s'attacher au passé ne servait à rien. Par ailleurs, elle avait essayé de le convaincre se confier. Ironiquement, ce fut la raison de leur rupture, quelques semaines après qu'il ait effectivement laissé son trop-plein d'émotions déferler.)

Severus se remémora la nuit où son monde s'était effondré.

* * *

 _Il était venu en courant dès qu'il avait senti sa Marque le brûler._

 _Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, la maison des Potter était entièrement visible, encore fumante. Il s'était précipité dans la maison, dépassant sans un regard le corps de James et l'entrée dévastée, et s'était rué dans les escaliers._

 _Suivant les traces de brûlé sur les murs, il était arrivé dans la chambre d'enfant. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le pan de mur à moitié effondré. Le seul meuble intact de la chambre était un berceau, occupé par un bébé qui pleurait et gémissait. Mais ces observations furent aussitôt balayées lorsqu'il vit une mare d'un rouge sombre, s'écoulant d'une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il hurla._

 _Lily Potter n'était plus._

 _Elle s'était sacrifiée pour son fils et, ce faisant, avait déclenché une série d'évènements comparable à la défaite de Grindelwald, plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant._

* * *

« Professeur ?

\- Hmm ? Oh, je n'ai pas inclus ce souvenir. Lorsque je tenais ta mère dans mes bras pour la dernière fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose au plus profond de moi-même, quelque chose qui me dégoûte depuis. Je me suis retourné, et j'ai sorti ma baguette. J'étais prêt à achever ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était morte par ta faute. Je l'aurais fait, Potter. Mais tu n'as pas cillé, tu n'as pas supplié pour ta vie. Tu avais cessé de crier alors que je pleurais ta mère, et tu me regardais. Tu étais juste là, assis, me fixant avec ses yeux _à elle_. Et je n'ai pas pu le faire. »

Il baissa les yeux, évitant le regard de Harry.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai haï durant toutes ces années, Potter. Tu étais un souvenir ambulant, la preuve vivante de mon plus grand moment de faiblesse. Je ne t'ai pas emporté parce que je t'aurais tué avant même notre retour à Poudlard. »

Sans lever les yeux, le professeur de potions Severus Tobias Rogue, _ancien_ Mangemort, attendit que l'homme face à lui se mette à lui hurler dessus, le plaque au mur, ou le jette par la fenêtre. Il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre, un long silence qui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment.

« Severus. Regardez-moi. »

L'idée de regarder ses yeux verts perçant une fois de plus, _ses_ yeux, le bouleversait. Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'aurait pas survécu tant d'années sous l'emprise de Lord Voldemort s'il avait été lâche.

« Je vous pardonne. »

Le déni, la honte, la peur, et pour finir, le pardon.

C'était allé si vite.

Rogue regarda ailleurs, les yeux anormalement brillants, alors que le rideau derrière lui semblait s'éclaircir et se soulever légèrement. Les autres directeur et professeurs n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis que Harry Potter était entré, sauf pour lui glisser quelques mots, discrètement. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun bruit venant d'eux, ou du reste de l'assemblée. Tout était calme, silencieux. Presque apaisé.

Il était pardonné par le seul homme sur Terre à qui il n'avait aucun droit de demander pardon.

Il avait détruit la vie de cet homme, l'avait harcelé toute son enfance, il avait même été la cause – certes indirecte – de la mort de ses parents, et Harry Potter parvenait quand même à lui _pardonner_.

« Vous savez...commença Armando Dippet.»

Un choeur de « la ferme ! » retentit à travers la pièce, et Harry esquissa un sourire.

* * *

« Je prends la place.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé ? »

Harry avait pris congé et s'était dirigé vers la Grande Salle, où le directeur actuel, Filus Flitwick, était tranquillement en train de déjeuner.

« Hé bien, ça peut paraître surprenant, mais il s'agit du Professeur Rogue, qui a expliqué la raison de sa haine viscérale envers moi durant toutes ces années. Il m'a fait réaliser que m'accrocher au passé ne me servirait à rien. J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose. Après la mort d'Hermione, je suis devenu dépressif et complètement asocial. Entendre pourquoi Rogue m'accusait de la mort de ma mère, et comment cette accusation s'est peu à peu transformée en haine pure, m'a fait réaliser que je devais cesser d'être en colère. Que je devais avancer.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Vous commencez dans deux semaines. »


End file.
